


#69 Annoyance

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Investigation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: For #69 - Annoyance of the 100 fic challenge.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff





	#69 Annoyance

"Nick! I'm fine!" Zak squirmed, trying to get away.

Nick's fingers wrapped tighter around his arm as he pulled the back of Zak's t-shirt higher. "Don't move!"

A deep blush rose high in his cheeks as his shirt rose higher on his back, showing his past scars and the new scratch marks. "Do they burn?" Nick asked, rubbing his thumb over one of them.

Zak twisted away from his grasp, shoving his shirt down and grabbing his camera. "I'm _fine_ , Nick." Aaron snickered behind them, his camera never being switched off or lowered. "We're not using that film," Zak fussed at him.

"Aaron's vvllloggggg," he snickered.

"Zak…," Nick said warningly.

"Nick! I'm fine! Leave me alone," he said, putting his camera up and walking away from them.

He heard Nick turn to Aaron. "You know we're not using that."

The smile in Aaron's voice was evident. "I know, but it's fun to annoy the hell out of him."

"Aaron! I need a new SD card!" Zak shouted. He could feel the eye roll he was given from both men through the wall. They both knew he didn't _really_ need one.

"Ok. I'll go get one," Aaron shouted back. Quieter to Nick he said, "I'll give you fifteen minutes."

Watching Aaron walked down the hallway, Nick walked into the room with Zak, his flashlight on and camera off. "Take your shirt off."

Zak sighed, shutting down his camera and setting it down. He pulled his shirt over his head, turning his back to Nick. "Are they bad?"

Fingers lightly grazed his back. Zak hated being under Nick's intense, extended, scrutiny during an investigation. If there was no blood, he would be fine, but Nick never believed him. He much preferred for this part to come later when they were alone in his room and he could melt into the younger man and let sleep and exhaustion overtake him. The fingers moved down to his hip as the flashlight was turned off. Warm arms wrapped around his stomach as soft kisses were placed to his shoulder. "Not horrible. They shouldn't scar. I'll take care of them later."

Zak closed his eyes, leaning back into the warmth behind him, allowing himself to be cradled. He sighed, "This place feels evil."

Nick nodded against his neck. "Don't let it get inside you."

He smiled into the darkness. "But then I get moments like these."

Nick smiled and laughed into his skin, kissing the back of his ear. "You get these moments without being possessed or injured."

"Not on investigations."

"Oh, so you want me to just come up and wrap my arms around you in front of Aaron?" he asked, squeezing him tighter.

Zak rolled his eyes. "No." He grumbled, hearing Aaron's footsteps approaching them. Nick released him, allowing Zak space to put his shirt back on.

"How are they?" Aaron asked as he came in the room with his camera light on.

Zak grumbled until he turned it off. "They're fine," Nick said. "Not deep, no blood."

Aaron nodded, "Good."

"SD card?" Zak asked.

"Oh, you actually needed one?"

Nick laughed as Zak rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on November 13, 2011 on DA


End file.
